plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Yeti (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Yeti. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |ability = When Played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |flavor text = Enjoys warm hugs.|trait = None}} Zombie Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability adds a Yeti Lunchbox card into the zombie hero's hand when he is played, and gives him the [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] effect at the end of the turn he is played. Origins While his namesake is from his original debut, his ability to add a Yeti Lunchbox into the zombie hero's hand is a reference of his ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' variant. His ability to Bounce back into the player's hand is a reference to how he would try to flee from the player in the main series games. His description is a reference to Olaf from the movie Frozen, a snowman created by Queen Elsa who likes giving out warm hugs. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Gain a Yeti Lunchbox. End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Enjoys warm hugs. Update history Update 1.12.6 * Tribe added: Monster Strategies With Since he automatically bounces himself, it is not recommended to boost this zombie unless it is enough to destroy a dangerous plant in his lane, or to contribute enough damage to finish off the plant hero. Otherwise, he can be continuously played to earn a cheap trick while boosting Cat Lady and Zookeeper since he is part of the pet tribe. Although he will Bounce himself, occasionally it is necessary to use his own Lunchbox to have him survive the fight phase. Overall, he is almost a must-have for any Beastly deck, and as such should be played carefully. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can be played after Yeti Zombie, and when he is revealed from a [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']], he will activate his ability again, ultimately giving you two Yeti Lunchboxes: one from when he is played and another from when he is revealed from his Gravestone. However, this combo can only be used by . Yeti Lunchbox has several possible applications, which is what makes this zombie so valuable. Besides Yeti's decent stats for his cost, he also gives a minor boost to any given zombie for 1 . Being a trick, it will trigger the abilities of Paparazzi Zombie, Trickster, Trick or Treater, or Mad Chemist, although these combos are only accessible to Immorticia. If Yeti Lunchbox is used on Paparazzi Zombie, Paparazzi Zombie will actually gain +2 /+2 for 1 , due to his ability. Against Do not plant anything that does a total of less than 3 damage, since he will return to full health the next turn if you do not destroy him. Try using instant-kill cards like or to instantly destroy him. Berry Blast counters this zombie perfectly, as it can destroy this zombie for a positive sun trade. Try not to [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] him unless he is preventing you from finishing off the zombie hero, since the opposition will gain yet another Yeti Lunchbox should they use Teleport (though only Immorticia can use this combo). Gallery Lunchbox Giver.png|Zombie Yeti's statistics ZombieYetiCard.PNG|Zombie Yeti's card Grayed Out Zombie Yeti.png|Zombie Yeti's grayed out card ZombieYetiCardImage.png|Zombie Yeti's card image HDYetiFR.png|HD Zombie Yeti YetiHattack.png|Zombie Yeti attacking Metal Petal Sunflower Zombie Yeti effect.png|Zombie Yeti activating his abilities, (note that both abilities use the same animation) DedYeti.png|Zombie Yeti destroyed Brain Freeze Pack.png|Zombie Yeti on 's Ally Pack FFBundle.PNG|Zombie Yeti on the Food Fight Bundle FFBundle2.png|Zombie Yeti on the advertisement for the Food Fight Mega Bundle FrozenZombieYetiPvZH.jpg|Zombie Yeti frozen Brain Freeze's Son Scratches His Back & Chompzilla Eats Him.jpg|Devour being used on Zombie Yeti Giant Yeti.jpg|Gigantic Zombie Yeti due to a glitch Old Zombie Yeti (PvZH).PNG|Zombie Yeti's statistics ZombieYetiUnlocked.png|The player receiving Zombie Yeti from a Premium Pack Receiviing Zombie Yeti (New).png|The player receiving Zombie Yeti from a Premium Pack Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Zombie Yeti in Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, [[Card#Freeze|'Freezing']] him will not prevent him from bouncing away. *When he is played, the player can see snowflakes come out of the ground. **This also applies to Winter Squash. *He is one of the two zombies that give themselves the bounce effect, the other being Kangaroo Rider. **Coincidentally, both of them are from the Beastly class, have 3 health and are part of the pet tribe. See also *Yeti Lunchbox *Zombie Yeti *Treasure Yeti Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards Category:Monster cards